Life Songs
by CanadaLover008764
Summary: A series of song fics. Some might include slash, but that won't happen often. Others might include characters hurt. Please give it a shot! :D


**Hello! Oh my gosh, it has been forever since I wrote anything you guys. This story is going to consist of a series of song fics all smashed into one. Each one song is a new chapter. This one happens to be "Lucy" by Skillet. **

**You are going to notice that I made this chapter an AU because Castiel brought Dean back in August instead of September. I wanted to make it so the first seal never was broken, therefore, Lucifer never rose from his cage.**

**The beginning is just kind of the background to how I wanted to start the story. The song part will begin when Sam is at a cemetery by himself.**

**I hope you like this first chapter!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_"Sammy, behind you!" Sam whipped around in a second, his eyes locked on the ghost before him. It took only a split second before he nailed the thing with a bullet of rock salt. Dean whistled, "Nice work. I sure am going to miss this job." Sam looked up and smiled at his brother. It didn't take long for it to fade away._

_"I'm going to miss the life, Dean. Not just the job, the life. Dad just wanted us to hunt down Azazel and take care of him. We went above and beyond. This has been the only life we have actually known. You know, saving people, hunting things-the family business." He chuckled as his eyes trailed down to the floor. "The one thing I will miss the most is spending time with my brother."_

* * *

The two Winchester boys were on their last hunt. They had taken down Azazel all those years back. When Dean went to hell, Castiel brought him back in August. The boys didn't know were the angel was anymore. He had assisted on a few hunts and healed the boys when needed, but he was hardly ever there. Dean secretly missed the angel, and Sam was worried something had happened to the guy.

They had decided to continue to hunt for as long as they could. After five years, the two brothers decided that they wanted to take a shot at the normal life. Sam was going to go back to college and finish getting his degree in law. Dean was going to continue with the fake credit cards and ID's till he finds a girl and attempts to settle down.

Now they stood in a mansion in Ohio. The lady that owned the place used it as a Bed and Breakfast. Unfortunately, a little girl the age of fourteen committed suicide in that very mansion. Her name was Debra, and she did so by jumping off of the roof. It was after all a five story building, and she landed on the sidewalk that went all the way around the house.

Debra had lived a hard life. Nobody at school liked her, and her parents were always yelling at her. Almost daily, she was slapped and sometimes even punched. Her father had been an alcoholic since he was sixteen, and her mother just put up with whatever he did. Even if it meant beating the one child they had basically to death. The only way Debra saw out of the life she had, was to commit suicide. All that did for her was kept her in the mansion. She had tried to kill her father more times then she could count, but eventually, they moved away. Her mother was unable to live there knowing that her daughter was gone, and the house they lived in was where she died.

Debra now tries to lure in children that stay at the house. She gains their trust and plays with them. Luckily, their had only been a couple of deaths since the place had been opened, but all of them were children around the age of fourteen. Fortunately, most people only stayed a couple of days anyway. She was currently working on a twelve year old by the name of Sarah.

Sam had heard about the place from a hunter who stayed there and witnessed one of the deaths. He had told Sam that he had "other more important" things to do. But, it seemed like the perfect case to be their last, so Sammy took the chance and headed to Ohio.

The only thing was, they were positive that Debra was still there even though they had already taken care of body. The usual salt and burn. It wasn't hard to find were she was buried either. The people that lived there had told the boys more about her death, including where she was now. They got a little quiet, but the woman told them that she lay peacefully in the back yard. They also said that the headstone would be hard to miss.

After they burned the body, the bothers started to head back to California. Dean had asked nicely if a child died again to give him a call. The woman nodded slowly, but Dean could tell that she thought he was crazy. It only took about six hours before she called though and told them about a boy's death. He had jumped off the top of the building, just like the brothers knew she would.

Dean immediately turned the Impala around and headed back towards Ohio. When they arrived, no children were staying there at the time. It only took three days for that to change though. A couple was on a trip, and they were spending a week in the town. They had heard many great things about this Bed and Breakfast. Their child, Sarah, stood behind them the entire time the couple checked in. Her eyes were glued to the floor, and she refused to look up or talk when spoken to by Sam (who happened to be down there when they checked in) or the housekeeper that was checking them in. Sam could see that she was covered in scars, some looked more like cuts, but there were a few bruises among them. This girl was the perfect target for Debra, and Sam knew it immediately.

They kept their eyes on Sarah throughout the next few days. She seemed to be talking to herself, but they knew the truth. She was talking to Debra. Dean tried to approach her on the second day, but she refused to even acknowledge his existence. She kept her eyes forward with a smile on her face and continued to talk to her 'friend.' Sam was looking everywhere they were allowed to look inside the place without freaking anybody out. So far, he hadn't found anything, but their had to be something. It in the morning of day three when the brothers decided to approach the lady of the house again during breakfast.

It took about an hour, but the woman finally admitted that there was a secret room on the fourth floor. Dean knew who it belonged to right away. When she told him that Debra used to live in that room, and it was exactly how she left it the day that she died, he wasn't surprised. Sam was out at the time, but when he came back, they went right to work.

When they found a hairbrush still covered in hair, Sam knew that this was what they were looking for. That's when Debra showed up behind him. "Sammy, behind you!" Sam whipped around in a second, his eyes locked on the ghost before him. It took only a split second before he nailed the thing with a bullet of rock salt. Dean whistled, "Nice work. I sure am going to miss this job." Sam looked up and smiled at his brother. It didn't take long for it to fade away.

"I'm going to miss the life, Dean. Not just the job, the life. Dad just wanted us to hunt down Azazel and take care of him. We went above and beyond. This has been the only life we have actually known. You know, saving people, hunting things-the family business." He chuckled as his eyes trailed down to the floor. "The one thing I will miss the most is spending time with my brother." Dean smiled and quickly doused the hairbrush with lighter fluid and set fire to it.

"Yeah, well, I plan on visiting you regularly, so shut your cakehole. Now," Dean turned towards the door and opened it slowly, "let's get out out of here." Sam followed Dean downstairs. While they packed up their possessions, Sam mumbled softly under his breath. "What?" His brother immediately was interested in whatever he had to say.

"I need to make a stop on the way home. Alone. It won't be till we are in California, but I have to do this."

"Whatever you say." After a short pause, Dean picked up his belongings in one arm. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

The Impala pulled up in front of the cemetery slowly. Sam quickly turned off the car, but he refused to get out. He sat there staring blankly ahead, unsure of how he was going to take this. Dean was staying in a motel in town waiting for Sam to come back. He told him to take his time though. It was the love of his life after all, so however much time he needed, Dean was willing to wait.

Sammy brought himself out of the Impala. His eyes trailed down the rows of headstones. He knew where Jessica's was, but he didn't want to go quite yet. His eyes ran over that stone, but he couldn't pull his gaze away. Even though he wasn't there, he knew what it said by heart. He found his feet carrying him there the more he thought about it.

When he finally reached his destination, he knelt down in front of the stone. his eyes filling with tears. Even though he knew Jessica didn't like roses, in his hand he held a dozen. Sam laid them in front of the stone quietly, keeping his gaze on the small photo of the woman he loved the most. He read the stone once out loud to himself, "Jessica Moore. Beloved Daughter. January 24th 1984-November 2nd 2005." The tears started to streak down his cheeks after he realized that this was possibly the last time he came to see her. _Jess, I miss you_.

Sam wiped some leaves away as they fluttered down. He made a small circle around him and continued to just sit there looking at the stone in front of him. His eyes flew upward to look at the horizon. The sun was just starting to set, sending it's shades of pink and orange across the sky. He didn't look down when he spoke, "Jessica, my God, I miss you so much. I have to come clean to you." He cleared his throat softly, attempting to gain control of his tears.

"My life, all of it, is way different than what I ever told you. I never planned to tell you either. I didn't want to ruin your life, but I guess I kind of did anyway." He sighed and brought his gaze back down to the ground. Her stone was surrounded by lilacs, and the sight almost made him sob. She used to be so happy and bright. Now she lay in a grave because he failed to be by her side at all times.

"I hunt monsters, Jess. More like I used to. As of yesterday, I'm done forever unless something attacks me while I'm at law school. Yeah, I plan to go back. You deserve to be here. I never dreamt I would ever loose you," Sammy wiped desperately at his eyes. "I just want to hold you in my arms again, Jess. To see you smile and laugh everyday. To wake up next to you again." He sighed and looked up into the sky. All he could think about is that this was his fault.

"You know, every year on your birthday, I won't be able to not remember you." He chuckled softly to himself. "You know, it's Dean's birthday too, so you will always come to my mind."

Sammy stared ahead silently as he remembered the first time he celebrated Jessica's birthday with her. They walked around the campus all day just talking and laughing. That was when he realized how he felt when he was around Jess. That feeling of happiness and home through a person. At the same time, he thought about Dean all day and worried about how he was doing out there with their dad. Dean was now the person he cared about the most. If Dean were to die right then and there, he wouldn't know what to do besides try to get revenge if it were even possible.

His eyes traveled back down to the picture of Jessica. "If I had the chance to change what happened to you, I would gladly do so. If it meant never being born, I would do that." Sam bit his lip realizing that that would mean either that Dean would be alone, without a brother, or Dean would be the one that was part demon. At the same time, Jess would be alive. "If it meant going back in time to be with you even though that would leave Dean by himself..." He trailed off, not wanting to think about what could have happened to Dean if things were different.

Sam's phone started to vibrate in his pocket as if on cue. He sighed knowing immediately that it was either Bobby, Dean or some other hunter. His hand plunged into his pocket. It took only a couple of seconds to wrap his fingers around the device and pull it out. It wasn't surprising to see Dean's name on the screen. His thumb slipped in between the two pieces of his phone and flipped it open. When it hit his ear, Sam was expecting to get yelled at. Instead his brother's voice was soft. "Sammy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Dean. Why?" Sam looked up and realized why his brother was asking right away. It was beginning to grow dark out. He left Dean at the motel room around noon. Dean didn't know how long it took Sam to drive out there or the amount of time it took him to walk to the grave of his one true love.

"You've been gone for almost twelve hours, man. I was starting to get worried that your worst nightmare came out and ate you." He could hear Dean chuckle softly into the phone. "You on your way here yet?"

Sam shook his head slowly. It took a second for him to snap back and remember that they were talking over the phone vs real life. "No, I'm not on my way back. I will be soon."

"Okay, stay safe. Don't have any chick flick moments with your girlfriend now. I will talk to you later."

Sam cracked a smile, "I will, Dee. Talk to you soon." He snapped his phone shut and cleared his throat. His brother had banished all of his tears at that time, but he knew they would be back. His gaze fell upon the picture again. He could already feel the tears trying to pierce through. "I would give up everything to see you again, Jess. Everything. I can still see that dream life I wanted for us. Us holding hands, married and with a couple of kids. You were my heaven." He trailed off again and looked up at the now dark sky. "I guess I will have to live without you even though I will never forget you. My life will never be the same without you."

He stood up and looked down at the headstone one last time. "I still love you, Jessica Moore." With that, he started to walk away. It wasn't until he was in the Impala that he really let himself breakdown and sob.

* * *

**I'm so happy! That turned out actually somewhat decent! I hope you guys liked it. It's been forever since I last wrote, so my words are a little rusty still. It might be like that for a couple of chapters, and I apologize. I think this actually turned out pretty good. **

**Please leave a review to tell me how you feel about this story! I also will take requests for songs to write about. If you have a plot you want me to follow, make sure you include it. Otherwise, I will take it in my own way. I will have another one up hopefully within a week! **

**~See Ya Soon! **


End file.
